deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is a character from the Rooster Teeth web series RWBY. She previously fought Tifa Lockhart in the 54th episode of Death Battle, Yang VS Tifa. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akihiko Sanada vs Yang Xiao Long *Alternis Dim VS Yang Xiao Long *Ayane vs. Yang Xiao Long *Black Orchid vs Yang Xiao Long *Black★Star vs Yang Xiao Long *Captain Falcon vs Yang Xiao Long *Chun-Li vs Yang Xiao Long *DmC!Dante Vs Yang Xiao Long *Donkey Kong vs Yang Xiao Long *Elesis VS Yang Xiao Long *Garnet vs Yang Xiao Long *Guts Vs Yang *The Heavy vs Yang *Infernape VS Yang Xiao Long *Jeane Vs Yang *Jenosa Arma vs Yang Xiao Long *Juliet Starling vs Yang Xiao Long *Knuckles the Echidna vs Yang Xiao Long *Laura Vs Yang *Luigi VS Yang Xiao Long *Luke Cage vs Yang Xiao Long *Meliodas vs Yang Xiao Long *Natsu Dragneel vs Yang Xiao Long *Oishi Kawaii vs Yang Xiao Long *Po VS Yang Xiao Long *Raphael vs Yang Xiao Long *Ryu vs. Yang Xiao Long *Scorpion vs Yang Xiao Long *Sophie vs. Yang Xiao Long *Spartis vs Yang Xiao Long *Spider-Man vs Yang Xiao Long *Starfire vs Yang Xiao Long *The Thing vs Yang Xiao Long *Yang VS Bane *Yang VS Blacker Baron *Yang vs Brachydios *Yang VS Camilla *Yang VS Cassie *Yang VS Gon *Yang VS Mami *Yang vs. Terra *Yang Xiao Long VS Alex Louis Armstrong *Yang Xiao Long VS Amethyst *Yang Xiao Long vs Arm-Fall-Off-Boy *Yang Xiao Long vs. Bullet *Yang Xiao Long vs Boba Fett *Yang Xiao Long VS Chie Satonaka *Yang Xiao Long vs Cinder *Yang Xiao Long vs Iron Fist *Yang Xiao Long vs. Jacqui Briggs *Yang Xiao Long vs. Josuke Higashikita *Yang Xiao Long vs Kamen Rider Kabuto *Yang Xiao Long VS Katsuragi *Yang Xiao Long vs. Ken Masters *Yang Xiao Long vs The Meta *Yang Xiao Long vs Panty Anarchy *Yang Xiao Long vs Princess Peach *Yang Xiao Long vs. Ramona Flowers *Yang Xiao Long VS Rath *Yang Xiao Long vs. Steven Armstrong *Yang Xiao Long vs Tendo Souji With Ruby * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long vs Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna With Team RWBY * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs. Team Monster Hunter (By Thetmartens) * Team RWBY vs Team TOME * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * Team RWBY VS The Xiaolin Monks * TMNT vs RWBY * W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY Battles Royale * Team RWBY Battle Royale Completed Death Battles * Agent Texas vs Yang Xiao Long * Akuma vs Yang Xiao Long * Ardan vs. Yang Xiao Long *Asuka Kazama vs Yang Xiao Long * Hitmonchan VS Yang Xiao Long * Jenosa Arma vs Yang Xiao Long * Little Mac vs Yang Xiao Long * Sakura Haruno VS Yang Xiao Long * Tifa Lockhart vs Yang Xiao Long (Fanon version) * Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose * Yang Xiao Long vs Blaziken * Yang Xiao Long vs. Leone * Yang VS Lucario * Yang vs Sans * Yang vs Seras Possible Opponents * Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Gamora * Ira Gamagori (Kill la Kill) * Johnny Cage * Lili/Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger (Power Rangers) * Liu Kang * Metal Bat (One Punch Man) * Needles Kane (Twisted Metal) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * She-Hulk * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Supergirl * Urouge (One Piece) * Wonder Woman * Zell Dincht (Final Fantasy VIII) History After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained by her uncle Yang was accepted into Beacon Academy. As a Natural Fighter and thrill seeker at heart Yang was a perfect fit and soon found herself in the group RWBY, led by her younger sister: Ruby Yang is currently recovering from her duel against Adam Taurus, where Adam cut off her right arm. Yang is just now testing out a new cyborgnetic arm, but is also suffering from PTSD. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 5'8" | 172.7 cm * Age: 17 * Has a motorcycle called Bumblebee * When angry, eyes turn red & hair produces fire * Infamous for her puns * Hot headed... figuratively & literally * Inspired by Goldilocks * Trained by Qrow Branwen Ember Celica (Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets) * AKA Shotgun Gauntlets * Fires Kinetic pulses * Holds 12 shots each * Can use momentum of pulses to boost speed and jumps ** Amunition *** Orange Shells: Long-Range shells *** Red Shells: Explosive rounds Aura * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Can block deadly attacks * Heals minor wounds ** This normally refers to minor lacerations or blunt damage. Yang cannot regrow bodyparts. * Semblance ** Draws Strength from damage taken ** Power stems from her hair ** No defined limit ** Must remain conscious to absorb power ** Not limited to physical attacks Feats * Beat Junior's gang singlehandedly * Blocked attacks from Paladin-290 * Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits * Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air (Survived 48.83 tons of force casually) * Fought Beowolves for a whole day * Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica Death Battle Info (Fanon) Weaknesses * Yang's Semblance only activates after Yang suffers damage; meaning initially Yang begins at her weakest. ** Also since damage makes Yang's stronger; Yang is at her strongest only after she suffered severe damage. * Yang is reckless and hot headed; charging into enemies if they harm her friends (or Yang's hair). * Yang can survive heavy blunt force but is vulnerable to cutting weapons. * As shown during Pyrrha's fight with Cinder, Semblances cannot be used once aura has been completely depleted. Gallery Yang Xiao Long.png Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_PJ.png|Yang in her PJ's Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Yang in her uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Hunter uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress YellowSil.png|Yang's silhouette Yang_emblem.png|Yang's emblem Yang7.PNG wallpaper-yang-xiao-long-anime.jpg RWBY4-yang.png Trivia * Yang Xiao Long is the first character to not originate from comic books, books, video games, TV shows, movies and anime/manga. ** She's also the first Web show character to be featured in Death Battle. * Yang is the first character in DEATH BATTLE! to be voiced by their official voice actor. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:RWBY Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Underdogs Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Boxers Category:Cyborg Category:Fire Manipulators